


[podfic] Oh My God, They Were Quarantined

by reena_jenkins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya attempts to wingman, F/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Side DJWifi, adrien is a disney princess, and quarantined, omg they were roommates, side Alya/Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Quarantined with Adrien, Marinette makes a desperate call to Alya, who is having the time of her life with these shenanigans.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Oh My God, They Were Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh My God, They Were Quarantined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870266) by [whatarubberchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatarubberchicken/pseuds/whatarubberchicken). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Side DJWifi, side Alya/Nino, omg they were roommates, and quarantined, Mutual Pining, Alya attempts to wingman, adrien is a disney princess, Phone Calls & Telephones

**Length:** 00:09:49

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ML\)%20_Oh%20My%20God,%20They%20Were%20Quarantined_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
